U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,698 entitled “Precious Metal Based Amorphous Alloys,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses ternary Pt—Cu—P glass-forming alloys with an optional addition of Pd. The patent does not refer on the possible addition of any of B, Ag, and Au in Pt—Cu—P compositions.
Among other things, U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,172 entitled “Pt-Based Bulk Solidifying Amorphous Alloys,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses the addition of Ni and/or Co at relatively high concentrations in ternary Pt—Cu—P glass-forming alloys. The patent also discloses the optional addition of B, Ag, and Au among many possible additional elements in broad lists of elemental components. The patent does not disclose the optional addition of B, Ag, or Au in alloys that do not contain Ni and/or Co.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,250 entitled “Amorphous Platinum-Rich Alloys,” the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses the addition of Si in ternary Pt—Cu—P alloys where the weight fraction of Pt is at least 0.925. The patent does not disclose lower Pt weight fractions and does not disclose alloys that do not contain Si.